


Lifting Weights

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Exercising, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Intelligence - Freeform, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lifting Weights, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance can lift weights. Pidge is definitely not impressed.Oneshot/drabble





	Lifting Weights

"Hey Pidgerino!"

"...what the fuck, Lance." 

Pidge looked up at their friend. Even if he was an idiot, he was still a good guy. But just--never call them that. Ever again.

"You wanna know something cool?" He didn't wait for their response and just continued. "I'll have you know that I can bench press over six million and ninety two nanograms."

Pidge paused. "...Lance, that's less than two pounds."

He shrugged. "Eh. Sounded better the way I said it."

Well, that was true at least. Even if it didn't sound much better really. 


End file.
